


Nap

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [215]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Napping, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write a fluff fic where sammy throws a tantrum and dean makes him take a nap</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap

“No!” Sam yelled. “I’m not doing anything! You’ve been bossing me around all day, Dean. So screw off.”

“Really? You’re not doing anything?” Dean asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Yeah. I’m not doing anything.” Sam countered. “I refuse, and their isn’t any way you can make me.”

“Fine then.” Dean said, walking over to Sam. “Go to bed then.”

“What?”

“Well, you’re not doing anything. You’ve been in a mood ever since you woke up. You’re defiant. I could go on and on, but I’m not. Go take a nap, you need one.”

“No!”

“Then you’ll do what I say.”

“No I’m not.”

“Then you’re going to bed. Pick one.”

Sam’s mouth tightened in a thin line, and he made the ‘bitchface’ that John and Dean knew him for.

“Come on Dean. Why can’t I just not do anything today?”

“Cause you know better, dude.” Dean said. “So pick one. Do work like I tell you, or take a nap and we can try everything in a few hours.”

Sam sighed, giving into Dean, and Dean held back the smirk from his face.

“Guess I can go take a nap.” Sam muttered.

“Sounds like a plan.” Dean said, watching Sam turn and crawl back on the motel bed. He got under the sheets and shut his eyes and Dean shrugged, going back to the table to check inventory like John told him to.

He listened to Sam’s breathing get level, and soon Sam was passed out in his bed.

“Sweet dreams, Sammy.” Dean murmured softly.


End file.
